


Father McCauley's Journal

by London_Halcyon



Category: Murdered: Soul Suspect
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London_Halcyon/pseuds/London_Halcyon
Summary: Some of Father McCauley's last journal entries. Set during the same night the game takes place.





	1. 5:00 AM

I woke up early this morning. The sun hasn't even risen yet. I couldn't fall back asleep if I tried. The air feels strangely cold. Something seems off. When I woke up, it was with a feeling similar to dread. Like I'd had a nightmare, but couldn't remember it. It's as if I'm forgetting something important. Normally I would ignore it. Chalk it up to uneasiness from the darkness that haunts Salem. Yet this is the same feeling I've been having for weeks. Today it's stronger than ever. ~~I can't help but wonder if maybe today I~~ ~~If today is~~

I can't dwell on this now. Only the Lord knows. I must trust in Him and follow the path laid out for me. If the worst comes, then so be it. 

Joy has been stopping by more often. She mentioned that she was planning on moving back in with her mom again. I'm happy for her. She's had such a hard life—one that few people can understand. Sometimes I wish I could be one of them. That she could open up all the way to me. I don't know if that wish is for her or for me. Either way, I know she never will. I at least hope she has the sense to stay off the streets. Joy's a smart girl, but the Lord knows she can be impulsive. 

The church has been busy lately. For multiple reasons. More people have come here seeking temporary shelter. Few feel safe in their own homes anymore. On a happier note, the wedding is tonight. It will be a nice change from all the funerals I've had to host. There are lots of preparations to be done. I should get an early start making sure everything in the church is in order. The parents of both the bride and the groom are adamant that it has to be perfect. I've assured them that all will be fine, but in truth I'm not so sure. I still keep getting that feeling. 

Dawn is almost upon us. I think I'll go outside and watch the sunrise. It'll be a while before I can see it again.


	2. 7:45 PM

Joy showed up, stayed for about an hour, and then left not long ago. Something is definitely wrong. I was vacuuming in the nave when she appeared. The poor girl was terrified. I greeted her warmly, acting as if I didn't notice. Her eyes were wide, and she had trouble making eye contact. Her shoulders were tense in that spooked cat posture I know she gets when she wants to run and hide. I was truly afraid she would run back out the door, so I put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched when I touched her, and I could feel her subtly shaking. In a timid voice, she asked for a place to stay. Keeping up the act, I allowed her to use the attic room. She went up alone, and I continued vacuuming, planning to give her time to calm down before checking on her. She could probably see right through me as I could her, but I doubted she would leave right away. There is never any use talking to her when she's upset, and I didn't want to spook her off. Things didn't go as planned. 

I had moved the vacuum to the hallway alongside the garden when Joy came from the direction of the rectory in a hurry. She still had the spooked cat look about her, but now appeared agitated as well. When I asked her if she was leaving, she continued to avoid eye contact and told me she would be back soon, but not to wait up. She shot out the door before I could stop her. I haven't seen her like this since her more troubled days. I can only pray that she stays safe.


	3. 8:59 PM

Joy still hasn't returned, but I discovered something disturbing. I went to inform the people in the nave that it needed to be cleared out for the ceremony, but was met with resistance. No one wanted to return home alone. I clarified that they could still stay in the church if they wanted, but asked if I could know why. They looked at me in surprise. A woman then proceeded to tell me what had happened. The Bell Killer, the one responsible for all the funerals, had struck again not more than a few hours ago, this time attacking and killing a cop right in the middle of the street. Dread welled up inside me. I asked her if she knew where it had happened. Strangely enough, when she answered, I was not surprised. The Regal Apartments. Someone had been murdered on Joy's doorstep.

I was in the middle of trying to reassure myself that Joy had just been frightened by what had happened and this had nothing to do with her when a police officer walked in. When I greeted him, he handed me a missing persons flier and asked me if I had seen either of the two people depicted on it. I lost all words. It was a picture of Joy and Cassandra. The information said that Cassandra had been missing for more than a few days. Somehow I managed to get my voice back to tell him that neither person was in the church. He seemed disappointed, but not surprised. I then asked him if this had anything to do with what was going on around Salem. His expression became guarded and he said he didn't know. He then smiled wryly and added that the girl was fine, just hard to catch. I didn't have to ask him what he meant. 

Joy, what have you gotten yourself into?


	4. 11:14 PM

A lot has happened and will soon be happening. I shouldn't even be here, but the urge to write suddenly came upon me. It's selfish for me to act upon it, but, for some weird reason, I feel that if I don't record my thoughts now, then I never will. 

The wedding reception is going to be held soon, and I've spent the last few hours checking and double checking everything for the families of the lucky couple. All the while, my thoughts kept turning to Joy, who had failed to return in the three hours since she left. My worry grew to the point that I was ready to confront her the second she showed up. Tonight has been full of surprises.

Joy did indeed turn back up, but she was not alone. I was on the staircase to the second floor of the nave when the door quietly opened and Joy entered. She didn't see me at first. I could tell from her posture and the way she looked around that she didn't want to be seen and would rather move quickly, but she had her arm around another girl. The newcomer had dark hair and wore a jacket and, interestingly enough, scrubs. When I made my presence known, both girls startled. Joy stared at the ground, but the other kindly introduced herself as Iris. Joy then raised her gaze and asked if it was alright if Iris could stay here as well. I said of course, but she would have to stay in the attic with her, as there were no other rooms available. To my surprise, Joy agreed without hesitation. I then suggested they go to the kitchen for a bite to eat, but Joy responded that Iris could go on ahead as she still had something left to do. Not wanting her to slip away again before I could talk to her, I promptly put my hand on Joy's arm and asked if I could borrow her for a moment. 

I brought Joy upstairs next to the confessional where no sound would carry. I asked if Iris was a friend of hers. Instead of answering, she questioned if this would take long because she really needed to leave. Ignoring her question, I asked if Iris had been in a hospital recently. Joy gave me an agitated look and said yes, but that she wasn't sick. I felt her give a test pull of her arm to see how tight my grip was. I told her there was only one more thing and then handed her the missing persons flier I had kept on me all night. She simply stared at it for the longest time and then gave me a strange look. It took me a moment to realize that she was trying not to cry. I pulled her to me and asked what I could do to help. I felt her shake her head. There was nothing. 

She pulled back, and, though I let her, I begged her not to go out alone again. She responded that she wasn't alone and that she had to do this. She then asked if I could please look after Iris as she might be in danger. Before I could ask her what she meant, she turned with a hasty, "Goodbye, Father," and left. I don't think she heard my farewell. 

There's something in the air tonight. It's been slowly building for weeks, but tonight it's reaching its climax. Whatever happens, I pray for Joy's safety. May the Lord watch over her for many years to come. Because I can't help but feel that maybe tonight is my final farewell.


End file.
